Mazapán
by kobatokamijou
Summary: Desde aquél día que Eren vio a Erwin interpretando a Chopin se enamoró. Una noticia acompañada de un mazapán. Una promesa dulce y un recuerdo de azúcar. /One-shot/ Eruren/


_**Hola, Hola. **_

_**Este es un nuevo One-shot uvu simple y cursi.**_

_**Pareja: **Eruren / Erwin x Eren/_

**_Género: _**_Romance._

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.  
_

**_Espero que es guste._**

* * *

_** Con mucho amor para la linda de bloomyLee que tanto amo. **_

_**Te lo devia ;u;**_

* * *

_**Mazapán**_

_**.**_

_**RAE:**_

**m. Pasta hecha con almendras molidas y az****ú****car pulverizado, que se presenta en formas diversas, bien en barras, bien en figuras de mayor o menor tamañ****o.**

Danzaban sus dedos por encima de las teclas transportando esos sonidos finos en arte y magia. Era como si el rubio hubiera anido para ser uno de esos seres perfectos que se dedicaban a llevar dicha a los demás con su música. Un ángel musical pensaba Eren.

Lo había conocido en un concierto local de su pueblo, Erwin, quién en ese momento no era reconocido por su fabuloso talento como pianista, había hecho un trato con el dueño de un restaurante para que le dejara dar un presentación. El dueño del local fascinado por su talento accedió. Esa noche, Eren y sus padres fueron a cenar a tal restaurante y cuando Erwin tocó a Chopin, sintió como una flor empezaba a ser sembrada en su ser. Esa destreza tan fascinante, esa agilidad tan deleitada. Se enamoró al instante sin conocer el concepto del amor. Cuando acabó la pieza musical, Eren se encontraba en frente de él aplaudiendo fascinando y emocionado. Por su parte Erwin observó esa gracia, esa inocencia fascinada. Esa sonrisa y esos ojos que estaban tan iluminados por su sola presentación.

Como se debía al tiempo ellos empezaron a pasar tiempo juntos; Eren quería ser como él. Tenaz. Agil. Perfecto.

.

.

Los señores Jaeger llevaban a su primera clase de piano a su hijo Eren. Desde la presentación de aquél restaurante, su retoño no dejaba de decir que quería tocar el piano, pero solo quería que su maestro fuera Erwin Smith. Algo avergonzados por la intrépida actitud de Eren, hablaron con el pianista quien accedió inmediatamente sin problema alguno.

Eren tenía tan solo 14 y Erwin 18. Cuatro años de diferencia.

-¿Alguna vez has tenido alguna clase educación musical? -preguntó a amablemente Erwin mientras le hacía tomar asiento al castaño.

-¡No! Para nada.- confesó animado Eren.-¡Pero yo podré aprender! Daré todo de mí, lo prometo.-aseguró con una prometedora mirada.

-Bueno.-empezó a decir con cierta gracia el mayor.-Entonces empezaremos por el inicio.

La casa de Erwin era humilde. El piano que poseía era Herencia de su padre; su recién difunta madre, le enseñó todo lo que sabía en ese preciso momento. el arte de crear mágica con la música.

De ese modo, siguiendo sus conocimientos empezó a darle clases al joven Eren. Siempre determinado a aprender.

-¿Cuál es su pieza favorita?-preguntó Eren estudiando las notas en el papel amarillento pero sumamente cuidado.

Erwin sorprendido por al pregunta le sonrió.- La que toqué el día que te conocí.-respondió con suavidad.

Eren se sonrojó ante tal simple respuesta. Siendo más preciso, volvió a preguntar.

-¿Cómo se llama?, la pieza.-preguntó sin perder contacto visual. Erwin poseía unos hermosos ojos colore celestes como el cielo, gemas celestiales. era un ángel musical. Su guía musical. No cabía duda en ello.

-Fantaisie Impromptu.-contestó sonriéndole sin dejar de mirarlo también. Le fascinaba. - De Frédéric Chopin.

Y esa respuesta, la conservó por siempre Eren.

.

.

Eren había cumplido recién dieciséis años. Podía tocar sin problema a Mozart a Bach y otros más. Era ágil y vivaz, y casi tan perfecto como Erwin. Ya dominaba el arte del piano, de la pasión musical. Pero para él, su maestra, su Erwin de quién se había enamorado profundamente en esos dos años con fascinantes lecciones de piano, seguía estando arriba de él.

Presionaba con una suavidad y fuerza las teclas del piano para dar final a su presentación. Íntima. El piano y él. Y como su único espectador, Erwin. Cuando el silencio reinó, Erwin aplaudió orgulloso.

Eren al escuchar esa muestra de felicitación sonrió. Sabía que Erwin estaba orgulloso de él, si bien el rubio no era un maestra tan frío como otros, pero era estricto y al vez tan suave. Como el mar y el viento. Es fuerte pero su tacto es tan fino. Preciso. Así decía él que debía ser al tocar el piano. Sentir sus sentido y la pasión al mismo tiempo. una euforia musical.

-¿Le gustó?-preguntó tratando de mantener su compostura aunque su corazón estuviera a latir como caballos desbocados.

-Me encantó.-respondió el rubio acercándose al castaño para tomar asiento.-Eren.-le llamó cauteloso y después le dedicó una mirada seria.- ahora que estás listo debo decirte una cosa.

-¿Qué pasa?-indagó Eren sintiendo la necesidad de preocuparse.

-Nuestras clases han llegado a nuestro fin. Yo en unos días partiré a nueva york. Por un nuevo futuro.-explicó.

Eren sintió como algo se desafinaba dentro suyo. La flor que había estado cuidando, haciendo florecer sentía que iba a marchitarse.

Se quedó sin palabras.

-Pero..-el rubio continuó.- Quiero que vengas conmigo.

-¡Lo haré!-dijo Eren de forma tosca.

Erwin rió a tan esperada respuesta.

-Necesito para eso que seas mayor de edad. .-volvió a explicar. Acto seguido, tomó una de las manos del castaño, quién se sonrojó al sentir el tacto de sus manos juntas. Después la soltó suavemente.

-¿Qué es esto?.-preguntó Eren viendo un círculo color beige envuelto por un plástico. Parecía ser un dulce.

-Un mazapán. -respondió con tranquilidad Erwin. -Creí que te gustarían.

-Pero yo…no entiendo que tiene que ver…

-Solo cómelo..-le dijo otra vez en ese tono tan amable.- Sé que quieres acompañarme así que promete algo.

Eren volteó a mirarlo mientras abría el dulce y llevaba un trozo a su fina boca, al igual como sentía como el resto del mazapán se partía un poco.

-Cuando tengas 18 ve a nueva York y búscame a esta dirección, si todavía quieres verme.-le dijo mientras le entrega un papel.

-Lo haré, lo prometo.-dijo mientras le miraba al rubio con sus ojos casi lacrimógenos. -Yo lo haré, yo cumplo mis promesas y…y yo…solo espéreme. -dijo para después abrazarlo con fuerza. Toda la que podía.

Erwin en un simple impulso alejó un poco al castaño y después lo besó.

Nunca iba a olvidar ese sabor a azúcar tan singular.

.

.

Concentrado en acabar la pieza no se percató de la presencia de alguien más. Cuando dio los últimos toques, abrió sus celestes ojos. Ahí se encontró con Eren. Sorprendido no supo que decir.

Eren, avanzó un poco hacia él dejando una de sus maletas al ras de la puerta.

-Bonito lugar.-dijo Eren admirando el blanco mármol de la habitación. -¿Fantaisie Impromptu?

Erwin sonrió.- Así es.-dijo mientras veía que Eren se acercaba más a él con algo en sus manos. -Me recuerda a ti.-volvió a decir mientras visualizaba más lo que podría traer el castaño hacía él. Sin contener su curiosidad preguntó fijando sus orbes en los verdes contrarios. -¿Qué es eso?

El castaño finalmente de lance de él le extendió un mazapán. Erwin le miró sorprendido y a la vez confundido.

-Ese fue mi primer beso. -confesó Eren desviando un poco la mirada.

Erwin no dijo nada, lo dejó continuar.

-Y esa vez cuando lo vi por primera vez, no he podido olvidarlo. -finalmente dijo el castaño.

El rubio comprendiendo la situación sonrió.

-Tal vez aquella vez cambió mi vida, pero este dulce es mi favorito, porque me recuerda el día que usted me besó. Y de esa forme, forjé mi destino. Junto al suyo.-terminó de decir Eren sintiendo un extenso calor en sus mejillas.

-Así que viniste por más en pocas palabras.-se burló el rubio.

-¡Oiga no lo dije de esa forma!-se quedó sonrojado.

-Ya, ya.-dijo mientras se paraba y se ponía frente al otro.-No necesitas de otro mazapán para otro beso, ahora pues tener cuantos quieras.-después de eso lo besó nuevamente. Y ambos construyeron una nueva sinfonía. Juntos.

* * *

**La moraleja de esta historia es que la música une personas y los mazapanes bocas(?) **

**Y bueno, todo comenzó porque me comí un mazapán. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

_**Gracias por leer. Los quiero.**_

**Saludos. **


End file.
